


Show me who you really are

by ironicblue



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicblue/pseuds/ironicblue
Summary: "Felix, holy shit." Sylvain panted, out of breath from running all the way to Felix's room, "I... Dimitri... He..." Felix grew tired of Sylvain cutting off midway, "What the fuck is it, Sylvain?" The shorter one growled, growing impatient. "I just found out our Dima isn't a virgin anymore."Thus, chaos begins.--Or a dream I had but I don't really remember and I haven't written in so long so I'm just making this up as I go





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a work on here and also I haven't written in such a long time so expect it to be crap.  
I'll try updating and fixing this when I'm not busy with school or anything else also to my friends who ever find this,,,,, I am so sorry

It all began one day, Dorothea and Sylvain hanging out with each other. They seem to only hangout with each other due to the fact that Ingrid is their mutual. Dorothea used to date Ingrid, however they broke up and remain the best of friends; Sylvain was currently dating Ingrid and Dorothea was overprotective.  
This wasn't about that, as they pass the hallways they hear something they never would've expected in a million years.  
"Did you hear? She just had sex with Dimitri!" A student whisper squealed, "No way! I don't believe you!" Another student exclaimed in shock quietly. "It's true! She walked out of Dimitri's dorm room with his clothes! I even got a picture from her snap!" and proceeded to show the picture. Sylvain and Dorothea look at each other in surprise before Dorothea pushes him to get more information.  
"Wh- O-oh! Um, hey ladies. I overheard that you were talking about a friend of mine? I just wanted to see that picture if you don't mind." The girls flinched but relaxed once they realized it was just Sylvain, "Oh hey! Sure, I'll even send it to you! Just put your number!" The girl handed her phone and Sylvain immediately put his number, handing it back to the girl who happily sent the picture. "Well, we gotta go! Bye!" And the two girls went off, giggling as they walked.  
Dorothea ran up to Sylvain and shrieked, "Oh my god, check the picture!" And Sylvain did exactly just that.  
Screaming could be heard from all around campus and no one dared question it.  
~~~~~  
"Sylvain! Dorothea! I heard screaming!" Ingrid rushed to their location, seeing the snapchat video. "Ingrid!" Dorothea was the first one to recover, "We saw some interesting news!" nudging Sylvain in the rib lightly, "Babe, you're not going to believe this." Ingrid arched her brow slightly, as much as she cared for the both of them, she had a feeling this wasn't something good, "What is it?" Sylvain then showed the picture to his girlfriend, "Dimitri isn't the innocent boy we've known back then." The picture had contained a rather risque photo of a girl with hickeys with Dimitri's oversized clothes that covered her entire body, she exposed her neck full of hickeys with the caption "Guess who? ;)" Ingrid's eyes widened, "Holy shit..." she cursed under her breath, she shook her head, "No, no way. That could literally be anyone." She tried convincing herself. Dorothea and Sylvain looked at each other once again before Dorothea spoke up, "Ingrid, sweetie, no one else wears those type of clothes besides Dimitri. It really is him." Sylvain was ready to console Ingrid before he realized, "Shit; do you think Felix already knows?" Ingrid and Dorothea stare with wide eyes, "Fuck! Emergency chat. Now!" the girls whipping out their phones and making a group chat.  
\------ Emergency meeting  
Ingrid has added Dorothea and 6 others  
Ingrid: Guys, did you hear the news?  
Claude: That his highness was fucking?  
Hilda: Yeah, we definitely saw that  
Annette: WTF? HOLY SHIT? WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? GIVE THE TEA  
Mercedes: Annie! You just cursed!  
Annette: Sorry! I'm just--- Dimitri??? Our leader?  
Ashe: Woah, this is a lot to take in  
Ingrid: Don't worry Ashe, I'm still trying to take it in too  
Sylvain: Me and Dorothea happened to see two girls talking about it and we somehow ended up with the pic  
Dorothea: I never expected Dimitri himself to be such a baddie in bed  
Annette: STOP OMG  
Hilda: What about the rest of your squad?  
Ingrid: I obviously can't invite Dimitri into this, I was tempted to add Dedue but I know he would mention something to Dimitri. As for Felix, well...  
Sylvain: Felix has a crush on Dimitri  
Hilda: SJSJSJSKSK OMG  
Claude: FUCK  
Dorothea: AISDJJSIDJSJD I KNEW IT! NO WONDER HE WOULD GET ALL BLUSHY WHEN I MENTIONED DIMITRI AROUND HIM  
Mercedes: Now that I think about it, whenever we sit for tea, he does try to avoid topics of Dimitri  
Ashe: Same here! I sometimes mention his highness in conversations by accident and I can tell he's trying to hide his blush!  
Annette: SJFDJF OMFG AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDNT KNOW  
Hilda: LET'S SET HIM UP OMG WE GOTTA PLAY MATCHMAKER NOW IDC NEW RULES  
Claude: IGHT BET, LET'S DO THIS BBY  
Ingrid: NO WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT  
Claude: Well don't let them find out duh. pemdas it cancels out  
Hilda: ....... claude.... YOURE SUCH A GENIUS, MY GOD HOW DID I GET BLESSED WITH SUCH A SMART BEST FRIEND???  
Claude: ik ;)  
Annette: COUNT ME IN!!!!  
Mercedes: If Annie's in, I'm down too!  
Ashe: I'll try my best!  
Dorothea: oooo thisll b fun (;  
Claude: ew wtf, y do u even put ur winky face like that  
Dorothea: BOY BYE  
Sylvain: Órale welp if u guys r gonna do it I might as well join in too, gotta get my homies together  
Annette: jsjdhdskdk they both need to dick each other down anyways I'm tired of their sexual tension  
Claude: SJSKKSJDK HOLY SHIT ANNETTE  
Mercedes: ANNIE YOU MADE ME SCREAM AND SOMEONE JUST ASKED IF I WAS OK KDDJDJKSJD  
Sylvain: WAIT  
Sylvain: my beautiful gf still hasn't said anything yet :*  
Ingrid: ...  
Ingrid: first of all ur such a sap and ily  
Ingrid: Secondly ig im in  
Hilda: YES OPERATION: GET DIMILIX TO BANG IS ON THE MOVE  
Dorothea: wtf is a dimilix? BITCH ILL KILL YOU  
Claude: IT'S BETTER THAN FLARSURUDYAYSYAD CRAP  
Dorothea:  
Dorothea: ok ur rite  
Ingrid: we'll need to come up with strategy meetings so if anyone ever has any just do it  
Ingrid: try being discreet if ur going to ask dimitri questions @Claude  
Claude: damn y my ass in the hotseat? I BREATHED  
Ingrid: Also we dont need felix to start getting suspicious @Dorothea @Mercedes @Sylvain  
Dorothea: I'm whipped for u so ill try my best  
Sylvain: fuck off orbiter IM the whipped one and ill also try  
Mercedes: Alright!  
Ingrid: @Hilda idk but ur also on thin ice  
Hilda: IGHT VRO DAMN  
Ingrid: @Ashe you're fine  
Ashe: oh thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg pls talk to me about Dimilix (I AINT CALLING IT THAT OTHER SHIT 🗣🗣🗣) or Sylvingrid to me, hell, even scream about Ashe bc that's my best boy too  
twt: @lunarcinderella


	2. Escalating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could prepare Felix for the day Sylvain entered his dorm with the most bizarre statement out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS WTF  
Anyways, i kinda wanted to clarify (if i could at all) that this is like a somewhat college au (as u can see from the tags) but also has some elements from the game like missions and crests and whatnot + theyre all part 2 timeskip but also not really (like in terms of what happened, but they have part 2 timeskip ages. They in college, duh)  
Theres no war and sad (at least not super sad) shit, only happy and healthy characters  
Dimitri doesnt lose an eye, and has his ng+ hair (bc I said so 🗣🗣🗣) and ive added some of my own hc or hc i really like (ex: Mexican Sylvain and Claude) 
> 
> OMG IM SORRY FOR RAMBLING ON SINCE IT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE, I TYPED ALL OF THIS ON MY PHONE SO THERES GONNA BE TONS OF MISTAKES

Claude and Hilda had been dicking around as usual, spilling gossip to each other about students and rumors they've heard. "Oh my god, so remember that girl who supposedly had sex with Dimitri?" "Hilda, there is no 'supposedly,'" Claude said, making quotation marks with his fingers, "It did happen." Hilda scoffed, "Bitch? Did you really just interrupt me for that? Ugh, whatever, anyways! She's apparently from the Black Eagles class and Dorothea managed to overhear that Dimitri isn't really looking for anything serious, at least, because he's trying to get rid of some 'heartbreak,' whatever that means, and is only doing one night stands with both men and women" Claude whistled lowly, "God, we stan a bisexual king." Hilda hummed in response, "That we do." They both looked at each other and high fived, howling with laughter.  
After a few minutes of getting their laughter out and calming down, Hilda continued, "Dorothea thinks that the heartbreak is because he thinks Felix still hates him and is scared of being rejected. So instead of having some balls and actually confessing, he'd rather sleep around." The taller one just simply stared at the pink haired girl with amusement, "And here I thought Sylvain was a bigger playboy than him." Hilda giggled, playfully hitting Claude in the chest, "Oh shut it you, you know he's changed right after he got with Ingrid." He feigned being hurt but then simply laughed when he saw Hilda's reaction, "True, you do have a point there," He knew they were getting off topic so he needed to steer them back right into their original conversation, "so, did you hear anything else from Dorothea?" "Well, I--- oh my god, Claude, Claude, Cl---" Claude was super confused at his best friend's cutoff until he turned his eyes to where Hilda was looking.  
What he didn't expect to see was Dimitri and a different girl today sitting at a bench and making out in public of all places. "Holy shit, he's going at it." The duo, not wanting to be caught, hid in the nearest bush, peeping their head out slightly so they wouldnt be seen. "They're literally just punching each other's esophagus with their tongues!" Hilda exclaimed. Claude shushed her and they continued watching, the new girl was now on Dimitri's lap, her legs strapping around Dimitri's waist and the prince had his hands on her bottom, attacking her neck with love bites like he was a feral animal.  
"Hilda.... Fuck, Hilda you need to get Sylvain or anyone whose in the group chat nearby. Now." He turned to Hilda who was still staring at the scene with an open mouth,"HILDA! NOW." he hissed, but not so loud that they could hear. Hilda, snapping out of it, tried getting up, "R-right! On it!" She tried running, but too obsessed with the scene, she tripped on the grass with a tiny "oof"  
Claude bit his lip and covered his mouth with his hand and sleeve, trying very hard not to laugh. He took a shaky inhale and exhale, trying to not think about it. He saw Hilda just crawling on the floor instead and getting up when she reached the concrete, running to find their friends. Once she left and was out of sight, he took out his phone and began recording evidence. Oh, how interesting this'll turn out.  
\------  
Hilda ran through all the hallways, trying to find anyone from their group chat. "Please let me find at least one person." She muttered under her breath and lo and behold, she found Sylvain eating in the cafeteria through the main hallway door. She made her way towards the red head, who he noticed her presence and was about to greet her, "Hey, Hil--" She yanked him by the arm, dragging him out the cafeteria, "No time! This is very important!" Hilda heard a curse in Spanish and something about 'my food' if she remembers correctly from Claude. She didn't bother getting mad, talking about the shit that went down comes first.  
Finding an empty room, the younger one closed the door and cornered Sylvain. "Look, I'm sure Claude is getting information as we speak but--" "Wait, what information? What's going on?" Hilda groaned in anger and stomped to the nearest desk to sit down and put her head down, screaming into the desk. "WHY IS EVERYONE INTERRUPTING ME TODAY?" She screamed, putting her head back up. Sylvain flinched and took a seat next to Hilda, "My bad, Hilda. Anyways, I promise not to interrupt anymore, now, can you please tell me what's going on?" Hilda glared at Sylvain before continuing with her story, "Me and Claude were just walking around, right? Obviously we didn't want to go to class and we happened to see Dimitri with a new girl this time. But that wasn't the weird part... He was making out with a girl. In. Public. Full on tongue and hickeys," she stared at him with a resting bitch face, "You're allowed to speak now." And Sylvain freaked out, "Are you sure about this Hilda?" "Oh my god, yes! Wait... did you skip class too?" Sylvain avoided her gaze, "Something like that..." Hilda looked at him in disbelief, "Did Ingrid take that well?" Sylvain just shrugged, "Hopefully she won't be too mad. But this isn't the point right now, do you have evidence?" Hilda held out three fingers and counted down, "3..." two fingers, "2..." and finally, "1." and took out her phone, Sylvain quickly doing the same.  
.  
Emergency meeting  
Claude: GUYS FSKSJDJE3OEPTOTKGLFXM,,.D.#($*'  
Dorothea: Heed boy, what is it?  
Claude: ..... did u just fucking think I was a dog?  
Annette: SYLVAIN! THE PROFESSOR WANTED TO KNOW WHERE YOU AND DIMITRI WERE. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL MERCIE AND ASHE MADE EXCUSES FOR YOU TWO  
Sylvain: Is she mad?  
Ingrid: Yes I am, where were you?  
Sylvain: I was just feeling lazy, I promise to come next time.  
Ingrid: :/ fine  
Ashe: Wait, Claude are you okay? What was with that big keysmash  
Hilda: me and claude found something really good today  
Mercedes: Something good? Relating to Dimitri?  
Hilda: Yes!! We saw him punching a new girl  
Ashe: HE WHAT????  
.  
"Nooooo, my phone just died. Now everyone is gonna think Dimitri actually beats up girls." Hilda almost cried, "I mean, we do go out on missions and technically kill people." "Sylvain, you're not helping!" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Do you have a charger?" Sylvain shook his head, "In my dorm." And she huffed in frustration, "Let me use your phone. Sit closer to me, we can share." And he obeyed reluctantly, passing the phone to her.  
.  
Annette: HE BEATS WOMEN?  
Dorothea: HILDA COME BACK, WTF  
Ingrid: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS  
Claude: SKSJSJSKSKSK MY SIDES HURT IM LITERALLY IN TEARS  
Mercedes: Guys wait, look at Hilda's availability, it says she's offline  
Ashe: Maybe her phone is dead?  
Sylvain: YWS MY PHONE ISNDEAD  
Claude: sometimes I can still hear her voice  
Sylvain: CLAUDD ))):  
.  
"Why are you making so many typos?" Sylvain asked in genuine curiosity, Hilda counted to five mentally before responding, "You just have a horrible phone." "Nah girl, you just got big fat booty fingers." "Excuse me? Sylvain, do you wanna fucking fight?" "N-no! Look, just get back to the chat." And so they did.  
.  
Sylvain: Before my phone died I meant to say he was beating up a whole new girl than yesterday by putting his tongue down her esophagus and giving her hickeys  
Claude: Hilda also fell WHICH was pretty hilarious btw  
Sylvain: OMFG Y WOULD U MENTION THTA IHY  
Sylvain: FUCK U CLAUDE NOW SYLVAIN KEEPS LAUGHING THAT I BUSTED MY ASS  
Ingrid: ENOUGH  
Annette: YEAH PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPENED  
Claude:  
[Sent multiple attachments to emergency meeting]  
Dorothea: omfg... he's going in raw  
Ingrid: Dorothea... why in the hell did you word it like that  
Mercedes: Oh my!  
Ashe: Um... I don't know how to feel about this.  
Annette: EODKTJEIE9RJGJTIE9SKL,.Z.S@?'N**#&$'XM THIS IS OUR DIMITRI????? NO WAYYYYYY  
Sylvain: gtg  
.  
Sylvain got up and rushed out the door, "SYLVAIN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" Hilda screamed from out the door but Sylvain couldn't care less, he just needed to find Felix.  
\-------  
Felix had just gotten back from the training grounds and took a quick shower before hearing a knock on the door. He quickly put on some clothes before answering, "Coming," and opened the door. Sylvain made his way in, Felix almost jumped in surprise before taking a step back, pretending Sylvain entering like that didn't scare him a bit. Sylvain was somewhat sweating and slammed the door with his back, slowly sliding down onto the floor. "Sylvain, what are you doing here?" Felix questioned, lightly tapping his feet on the carpet.  
"Felix, holy shit." Sylvain panted, out of breath from running all the way to Felix's room, "I... Dimitri... He..." Felix grew tired of Sylvain cutting off midway, "What the fuck is it, Sylvain?" The shorter one growled, growing impatient. "I just found out our Dima isn't a virgin anymore."


	3. Stripping down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class finds out about Dimitri's playboy ways, students transferring to the class and a whole lot of shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGG I CANT BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS STUFF 
> 
> Anyways theres been some personal issues and school started again + I havent really been dreaming of anything related to the story so this wont be updating as much
> 
> Also I originally wrote this at 3 in the morning so expect tons of typos, mistakes, and not formatted. Plus it doesnt even make any sense 😭😭😭

"Well, I mean, I already knew but... this really confirms it." Felix stared at Sylvain like he grew another head, "That boar? Sylvain, stop with the jokes. I bet he couldn't get any if he tried. Is that all? You're wasting my time with this useless gossip." Sylvain made a noise, and dug out his phone, "Felix, I'm not joking. Look, I even have receipts to back it up." and scrolled through his gallery until he found the saved photos Claude sent to the group chat. Shoving the phone into Felix's hands, "There's your proof. Why do you think Dima didn't even attend class today?" Felix arched his eyebrow, "You weren't even there, how do you know this?" Sylvain felt his brain short circuit, "T-thats's not the point! Just swipe through the pictures." Felix stared at him for a few seconds before doing as he was told.  
There were multiple pictures, some zoomed in with perfectly good angles and quality. How did Claude even manage that with his Android anyway? As Felix was swiping, he saw pictures of Dimitri's neck exposed, he zoomed in on the picture and for some reason felt his heart sink a little. Before he could process this, he quickly gave the phone back to Sylvain and snapped, "I bet that's photoshopped, Claude is a schemer and you know that." In denial about the possibility of Dimitri even having these types of relations. Sylvain sighed, slowly staring to lose his patience, "Fine, just show up to class tomorrow and I'll prove you wrong." and left the room, returning to his own.   
As Sylvain reached his room, he immediately ran to his bed and jumped face down, groaning in frustration before turning to his side and taking out his phone to text someone.   
\---  
My beautiful Ingrid 💖  
Sylvain: Ingrid, I told Felix  
Ingrid: WHAT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE DISCREET   
Sylvain: He's our best friend, he deserves to know  
Ingrid: ....  
Ingrid: You're right  
Ingrid: So what happened?  
Sylvain: He didn't really take it well? I mean like, he thought I was lying but go off ig :/ and I told him to be in class tomorrow because I was gonna prove him wrong.   
Ingrid: You /will/ be there, right?  
Sylvain: Don't worry babe, I will. We should sleep or else we'll be late tomorrow  
Ingrid: Look at you being all responsible  
Ingrid: Goodnight, Sylvain   
.  
Sylvain put his phone to charge and laid back down, sighing happily. God, he was so whipped for Ingrid  
Slowly, he felt his eyes closing and fell asleep, the thoughts of Ingrid in his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, as they were all getting seated, Sylvain showed up like he promised, sitting next to Ingrid and holding her hand from under the table. The blonde blushed but didn't dare move her hand away. Felix entered the room and made eye contact with Sylvain for a brief second before sitting down. It was a bit noisy until someone made a dramatic entrance,  
"GUESS WHO BITCHES!"   
The people in the group chat jumped, knowing full well who that voice belonged to. It was none other than Hilda Valentine Goneril herself and standing next to her was Claude and Dorothea too. "We transferred classes so you're stuck with us now."   
Annette looked at all of them before blurting out her question, "Claude, how did you even get to transfer? You're the Golden Deer representative" Claude just sent her a wink and smirk, "I now humbly appointed Lorenz as the new Golden Deer leader."   
"CLAUDE VON RIEGAN, YOU'LL DEFINITELY PAY FOR THIS!" A muffled screaming voice from the other room could be heard. They all looked at each other before Hilda gasped, "We forgot someone!" Dorothea blanked before she was quickly making her way out the door, "I'll be right back!" and left.  
The class remained silent again before Hilda clapped her hands, "So! Where can I sit? Wait, never mind! I found the perfect spot!" She made her way towards the back seats with Claude following behind her, her heels making loud contact with the floor before sitting down close to Sylvain and Ingrid, "So, what's the sitch? And where's the professor anyways?" She whispered. "They're probably fishing right now and Sylvain here," she looked at Sylvain, "told Felix about the situation with Dima." Hilda glared at Sylvain, "What?! Why?" She hissed, Sylvain scratched his neck in embarrassment, "He's our childhood friend, Hilda. Look, Claude is your ride or die homie, right?" Claude looked at her and she nodded, the Almyran cooing at her. "Ok, well, Felix is like our Claude. He means a lot to us and we'd do anything for him, even if it meant telling." Sylvain explained, hopefully making sense. Hilda sighed but acknowledged his sentiments, "I understand. I'd probably do the same, to be honest." Claude faked sobbed, "Hilda, I love you so much." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." She turned and saw how Annette, Mercedes and Ashe were all in the front.   
"Hey, why don't they sit here?" Ingrid just smiled, "Honestly, they really like studying and learning. I used to sit in the front too but Sylvain managed to convince me to sit back here with him." Sylvain scoffed in offense, "H-hey! You're making me sound like a villain!" The girls laughed at his outburst while Claude grinned.  
They knew their professor wasn't going to come for a while and Dorothea nor Dimitri shown up yet. Technically, they were allowed to leave but decided to use this time as free time. Not wanting everything to be more suspicious than it already is, they decided to use their group chat to talk.   
.  
Emergency meeting   
Mercedes: I don't mean any offense in this but... why did you guys move into our class?  
Annette: I did find that rather sus   
Dorothea: Don't get me wrong, I love Edie and everyone else in the Black Eagles but it was time for a change   
Dorothea: oh btw we're on our way to the office to get his transfer papers turned in  
Ashe: His?  
Dorothea: You'll see (;  
Claude: STOP PUTTING YOUR WINKY FACES LIKE THAT. UGLY ASS FACE   
Sylvain: BRUH   
Dorothea: Anywys, I gtg ttyl guys xx   
.  
Dedue got up from his seat and turned face forward to the class, "The professor has sent an email that classes will not start until late at night due to some rare fish. That is all." and walked out the classroom, Felix doing the same.   
As both left, the remaining trio ran to the back of the room with the couple and best friends. "So, who do you think Dorothea is bringing from the Black Eagles?" Annette asked with genuine curiosity, they all stared at Ingrid who felt her face blush from the attention, "What? Why are you looking at me?" Hilda spoke, "Well, you were dating her. You must have at least some idea." Sylvain saw from the corner of his eyes that Ingrid's nervous tells were showing. He knew she didn't like being put on the spot like this so he came to her defense, "Hey, the keyword is "was" sure they're still best friends but that doesn't mean they have to tell each other everything. Look, why don't we just do something else to kill time?" Hilda sighed, "Alright, whatever." Ingrid grabbed her phone from the table and put it on her lap. Sending Sylvain a quick message.   
.  
Sylvain ❤  
Ingrid: tysm for that  
Sylvain: anytime  
Ingrid: they probably didn't mean harm but...  
Sylvain: It's fine, Ingrid. I'll always have your back.   
Ingrid: I know. ❤  
Sylvain: 💖  
.  
"Well, what should we do now?" Ashe asked, trying to change the subject. "Should we wait here for Dorothea and whoever she's bringing?" Mercedes suggested, "I mean, we technically don't really have anything else to do." Sylvain added. The rest agreed and waiting is exactly what they did.  
The group took naps, browsed social media, and played uno until they heard someone clearing their throat from the entrance. Turning their attention to the door, they see Dorothea and the person she mentioned. "So, as you guys know. This here is Linhardt. He'll be with us as well." Linhardt yawned, "I only transferred because I knew the professor would let me nap." Dorothea giggled, "Sure, Lin. I also know you're here for another reason." Linhardt ignored his friend's comment and yawned again, "So where can I sleep? You know what, I'll just choose." and made a beeline to the far back but close to the group as well and fell asleep immediately. Dorothea sat with the group and they all began talking. "So who wants to bet that Dimitri is coming to class? I'm not betting by the way but I'll judge." Hilda said, Claude immediately answered, "I bet $5 that he is. He'll also show up in some type of turtle neck." Ashe spoke up, "I'm not really good at these kind of things so I won't be playing, sorry." Mercedes jumped in, "I won't be participating but good luck to whoever wins!" Annette felt betrayed, "Mercie! You aren't playing? Well, I bet $5 that he isn't coming." Claude let out a whistle, "Wow Annette, cant believe you really wanna lose $5." Ingrid sighed, "As you know my financial troubles, I'll only be betting $1 that he isn't coming." Hilda turned to the remaining people, "Alright, so are the rest of you playing?" Sylvain smirked, "I bet $7 that he definitely is coming and Felix will absolutely lose his shit." Dorothea laughed, "If you're betting $7 I'll be betting $10 that he's coming." Linhardt was the last to speak, "I'm not going to bet but I'll start shit." The class cheered, "Linhardt being here is a blessing." Annette chirped, Linhardt felt his face becoming a bit warm but quickly forced it down.  
Dorothea saw from the corner of her eyes but she chose to spare her friend from embarrassment.  
That reminds me!" Hilda exclaimed, "We need to add you to the group chat, Linhardt!" Linhardt gave a shit eating grin, "I'll be ghosting 99% of the time. Otherwise, I'll be happy to be in the chat." Hilda clicked her tongue but relented, "Fine." and took out her phone  
.  
Emergency meeting   
[Hilda added Linhardt to the chat]  
.  
"There, you're officially in the chat." Putting her phone away and sat in Claude's lap. The group went back to chatting, not realizing that Byleth's night class was starting soon and the remaining three would show up again.   
\----  
The group remained silent when Dedue and Felix walked in, Ashe, Mercedes and Annette went back to their respective seats in the front row and Professor Byleth walked in, "Sorry for the delay. We'll begin the lesson."   
\----  
After 30 minutes into the lesson, the infamous prince Dimitri showed up huffing and puffing, "Sorry I am late professor, it won't happen again." Felix turned his head to Sylvain with wide eyes to which Sylvain waved back.   
"Told you he would be wearing a turtleneck." Claude whispered, Ingrid stepping on his foot. Byleth sighed, "Take a seat." and Dimitri obeyed.   
"Linhardt you better instigate or I'm going to send you to hell." Hilda whispered, Linhardt didn't lift his head up from the table but sent a tiny thumbs up in response.   
\----  
"Okay class, well that's it for today. Please remember to do your homework. I'll be taking my leave." And they left. Once Byleth was out of sight, Linhardt woke up and went to Dimitri, "Prince Dimitri, I'm Linhardt. Originally from the Black Eagles..."   
As Hilda saw Linhardt speaking with Dimitri, she tapped on Sylvain who jolted awake, "Go get Felix and Dedue too, it's time. Linhardt's doing it!" Sylvain got up quickly and explained to the two that something important was going to be discussed in the back of the room and everyone in class needed to be here. The two looked at each other before following Sylvain, "This is it!" Annette shook in excitement, Mercedes telling her to calm down. "Shit, he's coming! Everyone act normal!" Dorothea said quickly, and Linhardt returned with Dimitri behind him in tow. "Take a seat, your highness." Dimitri felt nervous but obeyed. The blond felt his eyes widen when he saw Claude, "How are you here? Aren't you the Golden Deer representative?" Claude just laughed, "I can explain that later. However, we need to ask you some questions."  
"Please do make it quick, I have to sleep." Dedue cut in, Felix also clucking his tongue, "I also have better things to do if we're just gonna listen to the boar talk."   
Linhardt rolled his eyes, "Since the people are rather eager for this, I'll get straight to the point. Your highness-" "Dimitri is fine." "...Dimitri... we know you're going around giving both men and women hickeys and sleeping with them." Dimitri gulped lightly, "I don't understand, what are you implying?" Linhardt sighed, "Please don't try to play dumb, Caspar does that enough already." "HEY!" another voice could be heard from the other wall, seemingly Caspar's voice. "If you aren't hiding anything then why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Linhardt interrogated, "It's just really cold." Dimitri replied, "We aren't in Faerghus," He counterattacked, "Dimitri, just give up the act." Felix, watching the scene back and forth felt his mouth move on his own, "Leave the boar alone, he obvi-" Dimitri stopped him, "No, it's okay Felix. Linhardt is right," he sighed, "I confess, I do have something to hide. Do you wish to see?" Linhardt nodded, "I think everyone does." Dimitri lifted up his shirt, visible enough to see. Hickeys and scratch marks of pleasure were on his back. The hickeys forming around his body. Annette and Hilda let out a scream, "OH MY GOD!" they said together in unison. Ingrid squeaked and looked away, Sylvain, Dorothea and Claude giving him low whistles, Dedue and Felix had their eyes bulging out of their eyes and finally Mercedes and Ashe were crimson red.   
Linhardt's face remained neutral, "There you have it. Point case closed. You're welcome by the way. Claude is the winner for being the most accurate."   
Dimitri pulled his shirt down and also felt his face go red, "W-were you guys betting on me?!" He stammered. Claude counted the money, "We've been knew but it was only a matter of time." Hilda calmed down, "Oh my! Look at the time, we all better go. We can talk about this later!" and quickly rushed out the room, everyone following suit.


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk happens, possibly some dimilix development finally, and the squad being nosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that there's almost 1K hits and people are actually giving kudos to this trash is surprising me.   
Like I've stated multiple times, idek where this is going and it's just pure garbage that doesn't make sense.   
I thought about this in a dream last night so I was finally able to write something.   
I'm still dealing with personal issues and I'm stressing over college (FUCK COLLEGE 🗣) so this still won't update as frequently. 
> 
> Also again, sorry for formatting, grammar mistakes, super crack/ooc (despite it being in the tags) and overall cringy

As everyone went to their respective dorms, Ingrid couldn't help but replay the scene of Dimitri's back in her head. His highness covered in--- she grabbed her pillow and screamed.  
After screaming for a good five minutes, she grabbed her phone and started texting her boyfriend.   
.  
Sylvain ❤  
Ingrid: are you awake?  
Sylvain: yeah  
Ingrid: I cant sleep   
Sylvain: fuck hilda for making that excuse   
Sylvain: I'm still curious af and I need to know more of this  
Sylvain: ion believe dorothea when she theorized that Dima was possibly experiencing heartbreak bc of Fee. It's just no way   
Ingrid: what do u propose we do???  
Sylvain: sleepover in dima's room?   
Ingrid: is he even awake?   
Sylvain: duh  
Sylvain: whose gonna text him tho?   
Ingrid: ...  
Sylvain: I'll do it brb   
.  
Sylvain mentally prepared himself before pulling up his childhood friend's contact and opening the text app.   
.  
Dimitri Alexandre 🅱️laiddyd  
Sylvain: hey dimitri can I ask you something?  
Dimitri: Sylvain! What a surprise, of course you can ask me.  
Sylvain: so proper lol  
Sylvain: anyways me and ingrid wanted to know if we could sleep over ur room rn   
Dimitri: Is there a reason?   
Sylvain: uhh... old time sake?   
Dimitri: If you really want to, I will not stop you two.   
Dimitri: Is Felix coming too?  
Sylvain: NO  
Sylvain: I mean  
Sylvain: felix is apart of us but this is more like a 3 on 3 thing atm   
Dimitri: atm? Why are you discussing about an atm?   
Sylvain: It means "at the moment" your highness  
Sylvain: back on topic  
Sylvain: We'll invite Felix another time. We're on our way  
Dimitri: Alright.  
.  
My beautiful Ingrid 💖  
Sylvain: Got the 👌  
Ingrid: Already have a bag ready  
Sylvain: damn ur fast   
Sylvain: lemme get my stuff ready too and I'll meet u @ his room  
Ingrid: got it   
.  
Sylvain put his phone to sleep and put a change of clothes and hygienic products into a drawstring bag, putting his charger and headphones in last. Grabbing his phone, he made his way out the door and took 2 steps before approaching Dimitri's room, hopefully not waking up Felix. Ingrid was already striding towards his direction before stopping and realizing Felix's room was right next to Dimitri's. Looking at Sylvain, she tiptoed her way towards her boyfriend and let out a inaudible sigh.  
Successfully making her way, the red head quietly knocked on the prince's door who allowed them inside.   
Dimitri's room was as clean as it could be, aside from a few books and papers on the desk. The couple took their respective seats on the floor while Dimitri sat on the bed. The three childhood friends sharing an awkward silence.   
"Well," Dimitri started, "was there something that you two wanted to discuss? That could not wait until tomorrow?" Sylvain spoke up, "Look, your highness, I'll get straight to the point: why are you doing this? This isn't like you, there has to be some reason that you're going around being a bigger skirt chaser than myself." Dimitri looked taken aback before carefully choosing his words, "It was actually a rather silly reason." Ingrid shook her head, "No matter what, your highness. We're your friends, you can confine in us." Dimitri took a deep breath before continuing, "I was rather tired of people telling me of how "innocent" and "cute" I was during our high school days, when we entered university, I was determined to rebel and change everyone's opinion about me. Not only was I edgy towards everyone, which I horribly regret, but once I lost my virginity I felt," he paused, "like something has lifted off my shoulders. It was also addicting, I felt like I was finally free and kept doing it out of pleasure and fun. I obviously did not want to hurt these people who were expecting more from me, so I always tell them it's just a one time thing or a possible fling. Nothing more, nothing less." Dimitri got up and grabbed some clothes, "I'm sorry for my rambling, I'm going to shower. Feel free to do whatever you please." and left the room.   
Once Sylvain and Ingrid heard the door close, they scurried to their phones; opening the group chat.  
.  
Emergency meeting   
Sylvain: WE FOUND OUT THE REASON WHY HE'S HAVING SEX   
Hilda: I HEAR TEA AND IM HERE   
Claude: ON SEIROS?  
Linhardt: suddenly I am awake   
Ingrid: He just wanted to rebel   
Dorothea: Y R U GUYS INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTY REST?  
Dorothea: WAIT  
Dorothea: OMG  
Dorothea: OMG   
Hilda: I-- ARE U FR?  
Claude: DAMN   
Hilda: OMG DOES FELIX KNOW?  
Ingrid: No  
Sylvain: WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER IN DIMA'S ROOM RN WITHOUT FELIX CAUSE WE DIDNT WANT ANYONE KILLING EACH OTHER   
Dorothea: WELL if u must know   
Dorothea: I talked to Felix after class   
Sylvain: THAT REMINDS ME   
Sylvain: HILDA FUCK YOU   
Claude: AYE, Y U TRYNA COME AT MY BEST FRIEND GÜEY?   
Hilda: OMG CLAUDE STOPPPPP  
Hilda: I DID THAT BECAUSE IT WAS JUST SOOOOO AWKWARD   
Hilda: PLUS I WAS BORED 🤧  
Dorothea: ...  
Ingrid: EVERYONE SHUT UP  
Ingrid: Please continue, Dorothea  
Dorothea: Thank you Ingrid xoxo  
Dorothea: I asked Felix how he felt about seeing Dimitri and he was blushing a bit but he also seemed kinda hurt? Like, it was only for a brief second but he just looked really sad.   
Linhardt: Sylvain and Ingrid should go talk to him   
Linhardt: You guys know him more than us, you could probably get him to say more   
Sylvain: OH SHIT HE'S COMING GTG GUYS   
Claude: RIP to Annette, Mercedes and Ashe when they wake up and their notifications are blown up   
.  
Laying out the air mattress, Sylvain and Ingrid cuddled while Dimitri came back and climbed on the bed. "Good night, Sylvain, Ingrid." "Good night." The two said back. Dimitri turned off the lamp that was next to his night stand and got comfortable within the sheets.   
A few seconds later, Sylvain channeled his inner Linhardt and decided he wanted to instigate, "Dimitri? Do you like Felix? Like, in a romance way?" Dimitri struggled from the bed sheets and sat up fast, "Why are you asking that?" "No reason, I mean, we used to do this all the time in our sleepovers. Gossiping about anything we could. So for old time sake, indulge me in this." Ingrid pretended to be asleep, not wanting to partake in any of the instigating. Dimitri calmed down, sitting in a more proper position, "Yes... I do, however, I do not think he likes me back. I would not want to risk ruining what little friendship we already have." This time Ingrid sat up, "You like Felix?!" She whispered-shouted. Dimitri flinched, "I beg the two of you to not say anything, please." Even if no one could see, Sylvain raised his finger, "We won't tell if you stop having one night stands and confess your feelings." They both heard a sigh, "Will you truly not tell anyone if I comply to your wishes?" Sylvain responded with a hum, "And don't worry about Felix rejecting you, we'll talk to him." Ingrid fell back down on the mattress and raised the blanket toward her face, not wanting to hear about this for longer than she should. "Alright then, I trust the both of you. Good night, for real this time."   
The childhood friends went to sleep, thinking about their childhood memories.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Morning came, the light shining on the couple's bed. Sylvain opened his eyes slowly before stretching. "Oh good, you're finally awake." He turns to see Ingrid already dressed and the prince nowhere to be found, "He went to go run errands but we're allowed to stay if we want." She said, as if she was reading his mind. Now that he was fully awake he was ready to interrogate Felix, "We need to talk to Felix." Ingrid nodded, serious about this mission, "I'll text him."   
.  
Felix  
Ingrid: Felix, we need to talk   
Felix: Who the hell is "we"?  
Ingrid: Sylvain and me  
Felix: Ugh   
Felix: What do you guys want?  
Ingrid: I told you, we just want to talk.  
Felix: Fine   
Felix: Meet me in my dorm   
.  
"He said to meet in his dorm." Sylvain got up and went to go change, returning with his belongings. "Alright, let's go." The two left the room and made way for Sylvain's room first, putting their belongings on his bed before making their way to Felix's room.   
One knock on the door and Felix opened immediately, not saying a word. As Sylvain and Ingrid walked in, Felix leaned against the wall and looked at them, "Well, what did you guys want to talk about?" Ingrid, not wanting Sylvain to fuck it up, spoke up, "Do you like Dimitri romantically?" Felix laughed, "The boar prince? Why in the hell would I like him?" "I saw Dorothea ask you, you looked hurt" Ingrid lied, "I was hiding so you obviously didn't see me but I know." Felix's cheeks dusted a bit pink before gazing at the floor, "Her question caught me off guard, that's all." Sylvain took this opportunity to join in the conversation, "Dude, it's obvious that you like him." The shorter one snapped his gaze and glared at Sylvain, "And what would you know how I feel?" "Ok then, answer me this: how did you feel about seeing Dimitri's back yesterday?" "I..." Felix shook his head and shrugged, "I was caught off guard, I never expected that beast to actually lose his virginity. A part of me felt angry that the b-- Dimitri, even lost it in the first place despite not being any of my business," Sylvain and Ingrid looked at each other while Felix was rambling on, knowing that they were close to cracking Felix, "Sure, we were best friends back then but it made me sick not being... holy shit." Sylvain's smile grew wider each second, "Yes?" Felix flushed redder, "I've been in love with Dimitri." Ingrid clapped her hands and cheered, "Congratulations on figuring it out." The pair hugging the raven hair and the latter not even pushing them away.   
"I can't believe I love him." Felix repeated.   
The beginning of this revelation began a whole series of catastrophe.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Dimitri are literal disaster gays, Sylvain and Ingrid try playing cupid with the help of Annette and Ashe and Dedue is gonna act like he ain't see this shit and garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw college honestly.   
I took a nap in the common room during my break and everything came rushing towards me and since I typed this as fast I could, this is probably gonna be hella messy and so confusing 😭
> 
> As usual; super ooc, no formating and whatnot.

As Felix realized his new revelation, he had a mental gay panic. Now what does this mean for him? Is he going to have to write a note to Dimitri to leave the school? A fighter's challenge? He hates that he'll have to ask for help, especially from his friends. As much as he says he claims he hates them, he cares for them but his friend's advices are absolute garbage. But since his anti social ass has no one else to rely on, he'll have to make do with his childhood friends. The minute the said two let go of their friend, Felix hesitates mid second before steeling his balls and asking straightforwardly, "I need you guys to help me get with Dimitri..." his voice getting softer with every word, feeling as he was about to pass out just by admitting that. Sylvain let out an exaggerated gasp before dramatically laying on Ingrid like a damsel in distress, "Babe, our little Fee is all grown up. I can't believe he's asking us to hook him up with Dima." Ingrid and Felix look at each other before rolling their eyes in unison. Felix doesn't have the energy to snap at their oldest friend so he lets it slide for now, "Look, I know you guys will probably already do it for me even if I didn't ask so I might as well just do it now," he looks to the side, his cheeks growing pink, "so will you help me or not?" Ingrid nodded, "Of course we will, it's what friends do." Sylvain regained his composure and ruffled Felix's hair who squeaked (which he will claim he did not and take that down to his grave), "We'll definitely get you two together. We should probably head out so we can strategize though." Felix looked in disbelief before giving a slight nod, "Do not say a word about this to anyone." Ingrid and Sylvain giving a quick glance at each other before nodding their heads in 'agreement'. The couple left and went to Sylvain's room two doors down to talk about a game plan.   
"Alright, so how exactly are we supposed to go about this?" Sylvain started, "Should we just go up to his highness and be like, "Hey Dima, Felix is head over heels for you. Wanna go on a date with him?" think he'll buy that?" Ingrid shook her head, "Felix said he didn't want anyone knowing. I don't think his highness would either. We have to come up with something that's indirect but also effective." The two thought about it some more. "What if we both set them up?" The redhead thought out loud, "We could have Annette text Felix and Ashe text Dimitri? Tell them to meet up somewhere but Annette and Ashe cancel last minute with some excuse, that way his highness and Felix are alone. One of them is most likely to be a disaster and confess." Ingrid thought about it for some more before sighing in defeat, "Alright, fine. Let's try that, if it doesn't work we'll just have to think of something else." Sylvain's eyes lit up before pausing, "You should text them, they'll probably be onto me the second they read my messages." Ingrid sighed again before taking out her phone.   
.  
Ingrid has added Annette and one other  
.  
Ingrid: I need you guys to do me a favor   
Annette: ????? You??? Asking for a favor?  
Ashe: I agree, this is very rare of you to ask  
Ingrid: omg shut up before I'll hurt u both  
Annette: lol sorry so whatchu need?  
Ingrid: Annette I need you to text Felix to meet up somewhere with him but bail on him last minute   
Annette: WHAT?! Like a,,, date?? I canttttt I already have a crush on someone and I would feel guilty. Plus, Felix is old news   
Ingrid: No not like a-- WAIT   
Ingrid: First off, you have a crush? And second, you used to like Felix?  
Ashe: 👀  
Annette: FUCK   
Annette: Shit I mean  
Annette: omg   
Ashe: ...  
Annette: THIS ISNT ABOUT ME!  
Annette: you said this wasnt gonna be a date  
Annette: soooooo why exactly do you need me to do this?  
Annette: I mean, I'll do it I'm just curious tho  
Ingrid: Felix is whipped for you, he doesnt admit it but he really thinks of you as a really good friend and someone who can understand him also he loves ur songs lol   
Annette: AWWWW 🥺 HE'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND WTF   
Annette: I'll text him to meet near the greenhouse, is that fine? @Ingrid   
Ingrid: perfect  
Ashe: Wait, why was I brought into this then?  
Ingrid: You, Ashe, need to text Dimitri the same thing. I need his highness and Felix to meet at the same place for... reasons. I'll explain it in the group chat if all goes well  
Ashe: What about the excuse?  
Ingrid: idfk, uhh.... just say you got sick or suddenly remember you have to do something?  
Ingrid: the same goes for you @Annette  
Annette: got it! 👌  
Ingrid: Great! Do it around night, preferably when it's almost time for everyone to go sleep  
Ashe: this sounds really sus   
Ashe: Ingrid wtf  
Ashe: INGRID   
.  
"Done," Ingrid stretched out her arms, "Ashe and Annette are willing to help us out on our mission." Sylvain smiled, "Great, now we just need to wait until times up. In the meantime, wanna take a nap?" Ingrid shrugged, "Sure, I mean they're gonna pan to the others anyways, we're done for now." "Wait, what?"  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ashe paced around his room back and forth. Ingrid went offline immediately right after, not bothering to give more details. Annette was laying on his bed, groaning, "Ashe! Stop being so worried! I'm sure whatever Ingrid is trying to do isn't as bad as you think!" Annette tried reassuring but that only made Ashe worry more. "Ingrid is never this cryptic, she wouldn't act like this either, it's too out of character," Ashe murmurs to himself, "there has to be a reason why she isn-" "ASHE!" The said boy halted his movements and jumped, no longer in the zone. Annette puffed out her cheeks, "Ingrid probably has a reason, she did tell us she'll let us know if it's successful, plus we did already accept. Let's just put some trust into her, okay?" Ashe darted his eyes around the room before sighing in defeat. "Okay, fine. It would be wrong of me not to trust her in the first place when she's our dear friend." The red head grinned, "So~ How are we going to do this?" "I mean, Ingrid did tell us to just make excuses and have them meet near the greenhouse." The both of them looked at each other before yelling 'not it' in unison. "FUCK," Annette groaned, "Ugh, fine. I'll go first." Turning to her side, she fished her phone out of her pocket and began texting.   
.  
Felix the swamp beastie 😤  
Annette: felix!!!   
Annette: listen, can we meet near the greenhouse?  
Annette: I have something I need to discuss with you   
Annette: and no we cannot discuss it in text it has to be in person   
Felix: Are you gonna be singing me a new song?   
Felix: You already know I'll hype you up  
Annette: Come for yourself   
Annette: meet me at night   
Felix: Bet  
.  
Annette let out a breath of air that she didn't realize she was holding in. Ashe looked at her before he did the same, scrolling through his phone contacts for a certain blond prince.  
.  
His majesty Dimitri  
Ashe: Your highness, if it is not too much trouble, can I please ask you for a favor?  
Dimitri: Ashe! You know you don't have to be so formal, we're friends. Of course you can ask! :)  
Ashe: I'm sorry, I know, it's just difficult.   
Ashe: I wanted to know if we could meet near the greenhouse at night, when everyone is going to sleep. I have something I wish to talk to you about in person that I would rather not discuss in daylight or through text.   
Dimitri: Tonight near the greenhouse? Ok, I'll see you there!   
Ashe: I am so sorry  
Dimitri: Ashe...  
Ashe: I mean, thank you!   
Dimitri: That's better :)   
.  
Ashe felt his palms all sweaty once he finished texting Dimitri, putting his phone down and wiping his hands on the sides of his pants. The duo looked at each other before looking nervous, "You think this will work out?" "I honestly don't know." "We just have to place our faith in Ingrid and believe."   
~~~~  
Night was beginning to take place, both Felix and Dimitri were getting ready for their meetings with their respective friends. Heading out the door, Felix immediately noticed Dimitri heading out as well. "Where are you going, Dimitri?" Dimitri's eyes widened before smiling in jest. "I could ask you the same thing, Felix." He teased. Felix felt his cheeks dusting a light pink before letting out a small huff, "I'm meeting Annette near the greenhouse." Dimitri formed a small 'oh' with his mouth. "What a coincidence; I am meeting with Ashe near the greenhouse as well," the prince looked at him with a sheepish look, "Want to walk together?" The youngest one let out a scoff, "We're going to the same place anyways, dumbass. Let's just go." Already walking ahead. The two remained silent for the rest of the route, the only thing that made a sound was the owl hooting.  
As they arrived, both Dimitri and Felix's phones went off simultaneously.   
.  
Annette   
Annette: Sorry Felix!!!!!!!!   
Annette: I just remembered I have something to do!!!! 😭  
Annette: I promise I will make it up to u  
.  
Ashe   
Ashe: Your highness, I caught a bit of a fever and will not be going  
Ashe: This was careless of me and I'm sorry for wasting your time   
.  
"Ashe caught a fever and could not make it." Dimitri started, snapping Felix from his phone. "Annette is busy." "So we both were cancelled on?" Felix let out a quiet chuckle, "It appears so." The two looked at each other, trying to stifle their laughter before failing completely. The two hadn't shared a laugh like this in years, yet, it felt nice and natural. Dimitri managed to regain a bit of his composure again, "Wanna just sit and talk?" "Wouldn't have it any other way." They sat near the dock, their feet dangling by the body of water. The silence wasn't as uncomfortable like their teen days, they had started slowly entering each other's lives again and striving towards mending their friendship back to how it was before. Dimitri had wanted to confess right there and then, but he was nervous. "Dimitri, I'll be honest with you," Felix broke the silence and Dimitri sat up straight, "I had a talk with Sylvain and Ingrid and I realized that this whole time I've been in love with you. It hurt seeing you already having your firsts with people you don't even know, it hurt that it wasn't me." Felix felt his eyes water, something he also hasn't done in a while and turned his head away, not wanting to embarrass himself even more. "I'm sorry for treating you like shit. And don't you dare say you deserved it," he felt his voice crack and his pitch go an octave higher, "I wasn't there when you needed someone the most, I didn't even dare understand how your mental illness affects you, brushing you off as a rabid beast. Dimitri, I'm not repeating this again," the tears were now staining his cheeks but he made eye contact with Dimitri, "I love you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Dimitri was in awe, "Felix..." Using his thumb, he gently wiped Felix's tears away. The texture of harden callouses made Felix slightly squirm but didn't dare move. "I admit, I was going through a lot back then. We both were. I had decided to cope in the worst way possible, I put Sylvain's skirt chasing to shame, hell, he matured better than me. I wasn't thinking and I am sorry I ever put you through that pain, Felix. I love you too, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I may have lost many firsts but I promise you that I will make your firsts special." Using his strength, he hauled Felix to his lap who let out a soft gasp. They looked at each other, sharing a soft moment. The raven haired man slowly entered the prince's personal space, snaking his arms around his neck and dropping his forehead against the other's. Dimitri following along, let his arms wrap around his waist, he felt himself smile, "Felix, may I kiss you?" A puff of air, "You don't have to ask." And leaned in. The kiss wasn't necessarily fireworks but it was chaste and sweet. However, the kiss slowly started to get a bit aggressive. Dimitri biting the bottom of Felix's lip, tracing the bow of his lips with his tongue causing Felix to feel warm, sighing in contentment, and Dimitri's smiling; oh how worth it this was.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Dedue had been in the greenhouse, planting late at night because he couldn't sleep. He had thought about the recent events that's gone on in the Blue Lions house. Chaotic. Wild. Patting the soil, he continued to work. The plants of Duscur weren't gonna plant themselves. As he was looking for the water bucket, he saw from the corner of his eyes his highness and Felix. He smiled softly to himself, the smiles he usually reserves for his close friends and his beautiful girlfriend Mercedes. "It seems his highness has finally found happiness." Unfortunately, with the way those two were going, it was escalating too quickly. Buttons were coming undone and hair was being pulled. Dedue quickly whipped his head back to the plants and had a frown, "I'll just pretend that I haven't seen any of that. It's alright plants." He said to himself, patting the soil once again. He didn't know how long he'll have to hide out here, but judging from how they're going at each other, it'll be a while.   
~~~~~  
Through the corner wall near the right side of the staircase from the dining hall, Sylvain and Ingrid high fived each other. "We should totally start a matchmaking business." Sylvain whispered. "For once, I actually agree with you."


	6. Coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Felix are finally an item and a bit of spicy things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im typing this at 1:30 in the morning so it's kinda rushed 
> 
> This is actually gonna be really short (and I'll explain more at the end notes). Btw, there's no smut but things are gonna get a lil spicy but with a twist ;) I cant explain it so you'll just have to read it.
> 
> As usual, you know the drill: ooc, no formating, typos, etc.

After confessing their feelings they hurried to the dorms, not caring if anyone saw them in the middle of the night. Dimitri hurriedly unlocked his door and grabbed Felix by the hand, ushering him inside. Closing the door, the two resumed giving each other kisses, slowly walking towards the bed till Felix felt his legs bump the mattress. Breaking the kiss, Felix climbed onto the bed and gestured Dimitri, his now boyfriend, to sit next to him. The prince, understanding immediately, obliged. After some time passes, Felix sits in Dimitri's lap, resting his head on his chest. "Let's have sex" Felix bluntly says, breaking the peaceful silence between them. He could hear Dimitri's heart bumping a bit faster, "W-what?" "Did I stutter? I know you heard me." "Yes, I did, but Felix, are you really sure?" This time Felix lifted his head up and stared at Dimitri, "Yes, I'm sure." After their staring contest, Dimitri sighs, "Ok, just let me know if you want to stop." Felix simply nods in acknowledgement. The two returned to their make out session, Felix removing Dimitri's shirt and letting it hit the floor. He closed his eyes, waiting for Dimitri to undress him as well but after not feeling anything he opened his eyes,  
"Wh--"  
"Felix, you're shaking."  
Felix wanted to retort but shifted his eyes to his hands, to which in fact, were shaking.  
"My beloved, you know we don't have to rush this. It's okay if you aren't ready." Felix stood up quickly, "I'm not scared, if that's what you're thinking." "I never said--" "You already lost yours, do you know how painful it was to find out your childhood best friend, your crush, has already lost their virginity to someone who isn't you?" He snapped, but the heat came out weakly. Dimitri listened to every word carefully before hesitantly stroking a thumb across Felix's cheek. "Please don't cry." Felix didn't even know he was crying until he felt his own cheek a bit wet.  
Dimitri reached out and hugged his boyfriend, not caring about the consequences and what Felix might do. But surprisingly, Felix hugged back. "Felix, I'm sorry that I lost my virginity." Felix snorted, "Don't be sorry. God, I feel like I've reverted back to my crybaby self from all those years ago." Dimitri chuckled at that. "You may not be my first," he continued, "but I want to make your first special. Please Felix, as I stated before, we don't need to rush this.  
I will always be here for you. We can take things one at a time." Felix buried his face into Dimitri's shoulder, giving a small noise, reassuring that he was listening. "Why don't we sleep? It is pretty late after all." Felix exhaled before raising his head up, "Yeah, whatever." The two broke away from each other and accommodated themselves onto Dimitri's single bed.  
Being the little spoon, Felix was faced towards the wall with Dimitri hugging his waist as lightly as he could. It felt natural.  
"My beloved, are you still awake?"  
"Yes."  
"I just wanted to let you know that I love you."  
Felix felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Removing Dimitri's hands, he managed to turn to the other side and face Dimitri, scooting closer towards his face.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message of the story: Not being ready is def okay and valid! Don't ever feel like you have to give if you don't want to.
> 
> Now, I originally had more in mind for this story and this chapter too! but i scrapped the whole idea plus stopped having dreams about it and idrek how to continue this story. I kinda just had like a writers block ig??? Plus, with me starting uni again and not really even having enough time, I don't really wanna continue working on a long story multi-chapter thing if I cant commit. So for now I'm going to mark it as complete.
> 
> HOWEVER, I DO HAVE IDEAS FOR ONE SHOTS AND WHATNOT. I might turn this into a series just for my own pleasure. Actually, i started working on a oneshot before scrapping the original chapter 6 😭 which I may post at a later date  
Like I said, even tho this is marked as complete I could potentially come back to this one day in the future. I might have to rewrite or change it a bit.  
I honestly did not expect people to actually read this in the first place but thank you guys sm! If you like this, I hope you guys would like my other stories too (if i ever post them jddjsjsks)

**Author's Note:**

> Omg pls talk to me about Dimilix (I AINT CALLING IT THAT OTHER SHIT 🗣🗣🗣) or Sylvingrid to me, hell, even scream about Ashe bc that's my best boy too  
twt: @lunarcinderella


End file.
